The present invention relates to an injector device for receipt of a syringe that is suitable for use in the injected delivery of a drug formulation to a patient and a manual drive unit therefor.
It is well-known to use syringes for the delivery of injectable liquid drug formulation to a patient. Syringes rely on puncturing of the patient's skin by a hollow needle through which the injectable liquid drug (e.g. in solution or suspension form) is delivered to the muscle or tissue of the patient. Typically, syringes comprise a barrel for containing a volume of the liquid drug; a hollow needle defining a needle tip for dispensing of the liquid; and a plunger that is axially movable within the barrel.
It is also known to provide manual injectors for use with syringes. Such injectors typically comprise a body for housing the syringe and a manual actuating mechanism, which is triggered in use, to allow for delivery of the liquid drug formulation from the syringe. Actuating mechanisms typically comprise a drive transfer element (e.g. a plunger rod) that transfers drive to the plunger for axial movement thereof within the syringe barrel. Such movement of the plunger results in the plunged driving of the liquid drug from the syringe barrel to the hollow needle for dispensing to the patient via the needle tip thereof.
Manual injectors are typically configured as a single device that incorporates both syringe and manually operable drive transfer element in the same device housing. It is common for such devices to be arranged to be disposable such that following injected delivery of the liquid drug formulation, and typically also following retraction of the syringe back into the housing, the whole device may be safely disposed of.